1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to sport and entertainment vehicles, and more particularly to a single-user sail-propelled land vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The traditional aqua-planning board, commonly called surf-board, has laid recently to two successfull further developments in the form, on one hand, of nautical vessels comprised by such a surf-board equipped with means for releasably mounting a rigging and called sail-boards or "wind-surfs", and on the other hand, of a land version consisting in elongated boards of smaller dimensions equipped with rollers to constitute skate-roller boards generally known as skate-boards.